Reality Check (game)
Reality Check by Retro Wolf is the seventy-seventh game in the Reality on the Norm series. It is a point and click graphical adventure game in the Adventure Game Studio engine, released on 4th January 2013. It is the first in the the Reality Check trilogy of games. Synopsis Paul Bednaux, recently moved into town, soon got a part time job at the Yahtzeebrand store. After discovering a crack in the wall in the storeroom, Paul soon finds himself caught up in an evil plan to destroy all of existence! Story Paul is new in town, he hates his job, his landlord, his directionless life. We start off with Paul running a bit late for work, and Yahtzeebrand's Team Leader Drone Phil Nihilist is not happy, Yahtzeebrand is due for its bi-weekly stock take. Paul is left to explore the building. When checking out the store room Paul discovers the Bum carrying out Health and Safety checks (he has the correct paperwork) and a crack in the wall. Paul being the curious and destructive fellow that he is, finds a way to break through with the help of customer Max Griff, and Phil's extensive knowledge of the Yahtzeebrand product catalogue. After breaking through with the "Big Ass Hammer 9000" Paul discovers the network of tunnels underneath Reality on the Norm, home to the greatest actor that ever lived: David Hasselhoff! David has been watching Paul for a long time, he wants him to help destroy the town. Paul is having none of this and heads back to Yahtzeebrand to tell Phil Nihilist what he found. Phil has a history with David Hasselhoff, he last crossed paths with him in Defender of RON. Phil leaves to find his Llamaman super hero suit. Unsure what he needs to do next, Paul tries exploring the town to find help. Max Griff suggests checking the internet for Hasselhoff's IMdB page, though he can't get into his apartment at the moment. Luckily George Watstatt of Scid's bar has a new laptop. Armed with new found knowledge that Hasselhoff wants to use something called a "Reality Bomb", Paul joins up with Lllamaman to confront the bad guy. Someone else is waiting for them, KITT the car from Knight Rider has evolved into a walking juggernaut. He kills Paul with his laser vision and imprisons Llamaman. While Paul explores purgatory and KITT enforces a musical censorship; Davy Jones, Greyson, and Death team up to revive him. Dr Die Vie Ess builds a new body (sans genitalia) while Death attempts to bring back Paul's soul from purgatory. We also learn that the "Reality Bomb" is an ancient artifact that can be used as a tool to create and destroy universes, stolen from the Elder Gods by an unknown entity. The final battle sees the group team up to defeat David Hasselhoff and KITT. The Reality bomb is taken away by Greyson. Characters Playable * Paul Bednaux New * Demon Imp boy * Demon Imp girl * KITT Featured * Crazy Homeless Weirdo * David Hasselhoff * Davy Jones * Death * Dr Die Vie Ess * George Watstatt * Greyson * Joyce Thomkin * Max Griff * Phil Nihilist Locations New * Hasselhoff's underground lair * Phil's house (exterior) * Purgatory Featured * Die Vie Ess' Manor * Scid's Bar * Sherriff's office (exterior) * Town Square * Town Square Continuity * Phil Nihilist first faces David Hasselhoff in Defender of RON * The trilogy continues in Reality Check 2 * The trilogy concludes in Reality Check 3 External Links Game Download Official page Category:Games Category:Games made in Adventure Game Studio